


The taste of her smile

by Yumemiru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub Play, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Egg Laying, Episode: Are There Healthy Distractions?, Eventual Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Sexual Solas (Dragon Age), Sexy Solas (Dragon Age), Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Solas (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Solavellan Hell, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumemiru/pseuds/Yumemiru
Summary: Lavellan placed a light kiss on Solas' lips, immediately retracting from them with a cheeky expression on her face. Solas knew what her game was: to provoke him with small and seemingly harmless attitudes of defiance and push him towards an inevitable reaction, like the first time she kissed him in the Fade.And he inevitably ended up humoring her.  Any good intentions of demeanor crumbling when he was in her presence, his self-control yielding as easily as someone could stab a paper sheet with a sword.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The taste of her smile

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the reading is/was not compromised, but English is not my native language and I really did my best for a proper translation. Any advice and corrections will be very welcome <3
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction for years, least of all a smutty one, but I recently finished Dragon Age Inquisition (I avoided it for years because DA2 left me meh) and Solavellan made me suffer sooo much so I had to give these two poor assholes a joy (or at least half one).
> 
> The title is almost completely random, but "Sad egg finally have some fuck" seems not exactly the most appropriate one. Because yes, I just wanted to write some porn.

Solas was seated on top of the high scaffolding, intent on decorating some details on a portion of the fresco. The night was the perfect time to work over his paintings, in complete tranquility and in perfect solitude.

Skyhold had become pretty noisy during those past days, too much for his taste. Rooms and corridors became more and more crowded, overrunning with people from all over Thedas -from Grey Wardens, to simply merchants, nobles always in search of favors, even mercenaries...- as the Inquisition gained more power and influence. And the noise, that constant buzz distracted him from reaching the right mental stillness to be able to devote himself back to his art.

Now, however, illuminated only by the cold velfire glow flowting a few inches from his palm, he was able to focus on his work, giving able brush strokes despite the poor light.

Then a door opened with a light creak, echoing over the high ceiling of the rotunda, followed by the sound of light footsteps which he had learned to recognize immediately. One of the few things he was pleased to be distracted from.

He turned himself and, as he already knew, saw the Inquisitor Nayyir, barefoot, wearing only a light nightgown.

«Vhenan.» He greeted her, leaving his work pending and quickly going to join her «What brings you here at this late hour?»

She said nothing, she just took him by the hand and led him away, retracing from the way back she just arrived. Not that she needed any special demands to drag him wherever she wanted, anyway.

Quickly they walked down the corridors and passed the now empy main hall with the throne, headed upstairs to her private quarters. They moved silent and careful not to be seen, more for fun than for real necessity, as their relationship had never been a secret to none of the members of her entourage.

As they quickly climbed the stairs, hand in hand, blonde silky hair waving at every step, she turned to look at him with her big green eyes and her lips curved in a smile.

He learned to recognize that light in her sight, even though he couldn't always understand what she really was hiding behind of it. This was one of the things he loved most about her. The unexpected.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, the door was immediately closed behind them and she led the way into the apartments. The huge room would have been plunged in darkness if it hadn't been for the pale light entering from the window and the one from a nearly exhausted fire in the fireplace.

The lazy glow of the flames reflected on the elf's skin was almost hypnotic.

Nayyir placed a light kiss on his lips, immediately retracting from them with a cheeky expression on her face. Solas knew what her game was: to provoke him with small and seemingly harmless attitudes of defiance and push him towards an inevitable reaction, like the first time she kissed him in the Fade.

And he inevitably ended up humoring her. Any good intentions of demeanor crumbling when he was in her presence, his self-control yielding as easily as someone could stab a paper sheet with a sword.

He felt her hand slips past the waistband of his pants, and then her delicate fingers tightened unceremoniously around his cock. With skilful movements she began to caress it, her grip firm, softly covering his length more and more times at a slow and cadenced pace.

Solas' body responded immediately: first in a languid numbness that snaked from his loins to his stomach. Then his phallus began to throb, painfully stiffening under her touch, as he involuntarily let out a hiss between his teeth. Reaction that was not ignored by Lavellan. He could hear her, felt her smile curling one more time over her lips, knowing he was literally at her own mercy.

«Do you like it, ma'arlath?» She whispered softly in his ear, emphasizing the elven word, stimulating him with even more intensity.

Then Solas pressed her against the wall, staring his eyes into hers, still own breath burning into his throat, pressing her other wrist over the cold stone wall. He pushed one knee between her legs and even through the thin fabric of her robe he could feel how wet and ready for him she was. Nayyir rubbed herself against him, holding his gaze without hesitation. She stopped masturbating him and started to unbutton her robe, taking care to linger longer than necessary on each single button. The gesture irritated and amused Solas at the same time, but he patiently played along. When she finished, the fabric slip off from her shoulders and curl around the waist, exposing her small, firm breasts. The glowing light of the dying fire delineated her delicate lines with voluptuousness, making the desire for her grow even more inside of him. The Inquisitor understood that from her erection pressed more impatiently on her thigh, but she didn't let him touch her. She shrugged the other one hand off as well and began slowly to move forward, forcing Solas to retreat towards the bed. Her robe fell to her feet, leaving Nayyir completely naked, exposing her pale skin splashed with light freckles. And by the time they reached the bed, she had already taken off his necklace and started undressing him. The hands that formerly dwelt brazenly now flew, almost stumbling with haste, over his robes that all ended up lying all over on the floor.

She made him settle on the mattress and immediately joined him too, straddling him. She kissed him again, intertwining her tongue with his, licking the line of Solas' lips with such a sensuality that made him sigh.

Then she bent over, forcing him to fully lie down, as she braced herself with her arms on either side of his head.

Nayyir placed on him and Solas could felt himself sank into her. He heard her squeezing the sheets tightly as she took him all the way deep in, with a first excited gasp erupting loudly from her voice. 

She began to rock her pelvis with a seductive rhythm, deliberately slow and wide. Terribly deep. Solas groaned beneath her, and the Inquisitor smiled with satisfaction, bending more over him and positioning herself at such an angle that his penetration became even more total, the pleasure almost intolerable. Solas placed both palms on her hips and squeezed, feeling under his fingers and through her soft skin muscles contracting and relaxing, in a way that if he hadn't been so excited he would have found bewitching.

Her long hair fell over him like a cascade of golden threads. He reached out and buried his fingers into them, touching softly her face. At his touch, Nayyir let out an almost heartbroken sigh and pressed his cheek against his palm.

Solas ran his hands behind her pointed ears, brushing her hair away from Nayyir's face and letting it fall over the back, watching how her graceful neck arched to follow the movement, how her lips opened again in sounds so sweet and unexpected, ranging sow his own soul and right to his heart.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he abruptly sat up, wrapping his arms around his lover's slender body, squeezing her onto him with such an impetus he took her breath away, pouncing on her mouth with the same blind voracity of a wolf hunting an unwitting prey.

Trapped in his grip, Solas snapped Nayyir onto her back, slipping away from inside her. A moment later he was on top of her, one hand gripping hers nailed to the mattress, while with the other he began to carefully tracing the shapes of her hot body: he felt the goose bumps crinkle with a shiver when with the back of his fingers, brushing her breasts with mock distraction and then descending along her side, tracing the shape of her ribs one by one along, as while expanding and contracting quickly following the rhythm of her breath.

Solas had never taken his eyes off from her face, so beautifully breathless, enjoying the view of every moan of pleasure and impatience. He wanted to memorize everything, imprint every detail inside his head and make it his forever: her fiery red cheeks even in the faint light of the dying fire, his rosy lips shiny with saliva, her long hair scattered in spirals and messy waves all over white sheets.

As Solas' hand reached her belly, he could feel an involuntary shudder under his touch. He smiled to himself, because at that moment he decided to take a little revenge for how she acted before. He began to tease that sensitive area with gentle touches of his fingers, light kisses, feeling her body vibrate under his caresses like a stringed instrument in the hands of a able musician.

The Inquisitor spread her legs wide to welcome him again, her muscles tense and stiff with impatience, and the scent of her -primordial, sylvan- filled his nostrils, intoxicating his thoughts. Solas ran fast his hands along her thighs, bringing his face closer to her intimacy, feeling its warmth on his lips and determined not to deprive himself of a taste. He slipped his tongue into the soft slit with particular ease, feeling his Lavellan snap her back up that he had to grab her hips tightly to keeping her still. He smiled again at this spontaneous reaction, playing with her extreme sensitivity, going deeper, nibbling her thin skin and then tilling her pulsating core with darting movements of tongue tip, feeling waves and moans of pleasure filling her whole body from her depths.

At one point he felt her fingers running over his head but, instead of urging him to continue, Nayyir lifted his face forcing him to meet her gaze, languid and uncertain.

«Solas...» She whispered in her gasps, her face congested in an indecipherable expression beetween lust and need «Solas, please. Ar isalathe nuven'in...»

«Abelas, vhenan. I'm here.» Said Solas with an affectionate, reassuring, yet still voluptuous voice, almost moved from that almost desperate needing. 

Solas reached for her, stretching over Nayyir slender body as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met and as soon as he was back inside her, his lover let out a liberating sigh, as if all she needed in this moment was to be joined to him in that bed, in his embrace. And that thought swelled his heart with grateful, even if undeserved, love.

Solas began to move, at first with a slow and steady pace, to savor the pleasure growing again in both of them; but soon the need forced him to increase the speed and his thrusts became more and more frenetic, more disconnected, guided only by a primitive and pressing urgency. And as in himself, he could feel it in her too: from the movements of her pelvis rocking hard against his suddenly more precipitous, from nails stuck in his buttocks as she tried to dictate an even more excited and faster rhythm.

Now in the room resounded only the humid pops of skin against skin, as their moans melted one with another in a harmonic and disordered song, mouth to mouth, every moment more heated and breathless.

She squeezed tighter against him, around him, finally coming with a last moan that seemed to completely empty her lungs. Immediately Solas followed her, finally releasing the pressure into an orgasm which, like a wave, breaking and consuming himself in one, two, three last powerful, exhausted thrusts and panting that burned his throat.

Now in complete still and silence, they remained motionless for several moments to catch their breath, feeling their own hearts pounding in the chest of each other.

Then Nayyir gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed the scar that marked his forehead, lingering for precious seconds in that sweet gesture.

Solas pull himself out and laied down beside her, covering both of them with the crumpled sheet, embracing her in a perfect still moment.

He looked again into her eyes, inside those two intense green irises, the same color as the woods where she grown up, and for a moment that seemed to expand to infinity he almost had the impression to see something. His life with her, in another time, if they had met in other circumstances. Solas saw himself as the keeper of his Dalish clan, vallaslin proudly marked on his face; she as her pupil and lover, unaware and happy with that simple and nomadic life, totally dedicated to the microcosm of their family. No Evanuris, no Artlathan to rebuild. Fen'harel would not even exist, and with him no burden of an entire destroyed civilization weighing on his shoulders.

«Is something troubling you?» She asked, rousing Solas from his thoughts, and the worried note in her voice nearly broke his own heart.

«Nothing, vhenan.» He replied, caressing her cheekbone and lingering with the back of his fingers along the tattoo marks that outlined it.

But she insisted, immovable: «So, what were you thinking about? You know you can tell me everything.»

And for just a second he was nearly about to give in and tell her everything: his whole story, from the truth behind Old Gods, to Fen'harel and the creation of the Veil. She would have listened to him and understood, she would have been with him whatever happened, perhaps even offering the help he needed. 

But then the moment passed and a terrible thought crept in: what if it wasn't? Having grown up according to the ingrained and ancestral dogmas of the Dalish, would she have been able to put everything behind her to follow what has just considered a myth? And even if that were the case, how could Solas ask her to give up everything, her people, her world, everything she knew for his own sake?

He couldn't.

«I was thinking about the two of us.» He just said, hiding his inner conflict behind a smile.

Nayyir tenderly smiled too, unaware of the umpteenth half-truth he had told her.

Solas pressed her tightly to him once more, silently asking her for forgiveness.


End file.
